¿Un café?
by Andreuw18
Summary: ¿Cómo puede una simple apuesta entre amigas crear el comienzo de algo mágico y a la vez su propia destrucción?
1. Chapter 1

Que puedo decir, cuando salí de casa sabía que algo iba a suceder, no se si era bueno o malo pero esos latidos fuertes y la opresión en mi pecho me decían que no sería un día normal.

**Capitulo 1**

Tokio - Shinjuku

**Giovedi Coffee**

Domingo 9:05 am

- _Cariño, me das esos dos donuts de azúcar y un café por favor_ - pedía sonriente a Ettore mi desayuno mientras buscaba dinero entre mis bolsillos-

- _Que sean dos!_- Coño, has madrugado!- _el mío para llevar_-

- _buenos días Midori, veo que por fin has utilizado mi regalo de navidad_- que cara trae_…- ¿Estás bien?-_

-_Pues no_- reposó todo su peso en mi espalda y su cabeza en mi hombro- _me he dejado las llaves dentro de casa y ahora no tengo como entrar- _

_-¿No le distes una copia a tu madre?- _

_-¿Mi madre? -_ gruñó _- mira…no me la nombres -_ y ahora que pasó.

_-¿Que pasa con tu mamá? También las ha perdido-_ sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

_- La que se ha perdido es ella, no se donde coño está, la llevo llamando desde hace dos horas!_

_-Reinas, aquí tenéis vuestros ca… ¡AY!-_ Ettore _- Pero que caras traer chocho*! Anoche ligaste ¿eh?-_

Midori no dijo nada simplemente se despegó de mi espalda y le arrebató su café de las manos para dirigirse a la salida.

_-Y a esta que mosca le ha picado-_ Eso mismo quisiera saber.

_-Natsuki…-_ mi nombre fue lo único que pronunció Midori desde la puerta del café, automáticamente le lancé mis llaves de mi casa y le advertí.

_-Ve directo a mi habitación. Mai está en casa-_ sonrió maliciosamente_- No la provoques! –_advertí nuevamente.

_-solo quiero dormir-_ ¿dormir? Le faltó decir comer, ducharse y robarme la calderilla que dejo en mis cajones. Me despedí de ella con un pequeño movimiento de mano y me fui a sentar a una mesa que estaba cerca de la gran ventana y así comenzar mi desayuno mientras veía pasar a la gente a través del cristal escuchando lo viejos éxitos que trasmitía la radio local.

_- Bueno ¿me vas a contar? –_ Ettore no deberías atender a los clientes en vez de estar cotilleando.

_- Pues nada… lo mismo de siempre supongo.-_

_-por la cara que trae me atrevo a jurar que ha vuelto a pelear con su novia-_

_-…-_

_-No sé como Shu la aguanta- _dijo mientras se levantó a coger su taza de café y comenzar nuestra mañana despotricando de la gente.

_-¿Shu?, cariño, Shu y Midori lo dejaron hace ya tiempo- _despeiné su cabello levemente _- creo que esta así por Kai -_

_-¿Kai?... Kai la tetona?-_ vaya, ahora el viejo de la mesa de alado estará pendiente de la conversación.

_- Sí, se ha mudado por aquí cerca y creo que la ha visto- _para no verla, se ha mudado a dos calle de de su casa _-Sabes lo mucho que sufrió por aquella chica.-_

_- Se lo merece por zorra-_

_-Ettore!-_ te estas pasando

_-¿Qué?-_ gesto sobreactuado de ofendido _– Siempre está "jugando" con cualquier chica que se le atraviesa-_

_-lo sé, pero es nuestra amiga-_

_-¿Amigo yo? De esa perra mala… JAMAS!_

Ettore aparte de ser mi casero, es mi mejor amigo. De raíces italianas emigró con su padre a Japón cuando apenas era un niño. Amable y divertido se ha preocupado de mi desde que le conozco, es muy amigo de mis amigas pero nunca se ha llevado bien con Midori, por más que he intentado que mis dos mejores amigos se lleven bien, siempre están a regañadientes, no se tragan el uno al otro y no entiendo porque, ya que tienen mucho en común, tanto que se me hace imposible entender esta rivalidad que mantienen. De espíritu libres, amantes del peligro, a ambos les gusta la comida Tailandesa, leer novelas de misterio y el paintball!.. Joder, aún recuerdo cuando se picaron y me mantuvieron más de 3 horas en ese maldito campo de batalla soportando esas balas de pintura, que desde mi punto de vista dolían como si fueran de verdad. Juraría que son hermanos ya que se parecen físicamente, son altos, de ojos verdes con ciertos rasgos nórdicos, solo porque la conozco a ella desde los 12 años les haría la prueba de ADN para salir de dudas. Pero a diferencia de Midori, Ettore mantiene una relación estable con su novio de toda la vida, creo que ese es el motivo de envidia de estos dos. El uno desea lo que el otro tiene. Libertad y estabilidad. Vivimos en la planta superior al café que se compone de 2 viviendas. En una vivo yo y dos compañeras más con cual comparto piso y gastos, en la otra vive Este y su novio Norkoreano Min-chel.

Quise protestar pero una voz cálida nos interrumpió.

_-Buenos días-_ una sonriente figura recién duchada nos alegraba la vista con su presencia.

_-Hola Mai-_ una de mis compañeras de piso_- ven siéntate con nosotros_- la invité rodándome un poco para que se pueda sentar a mi lado.

_- ¿Natsuki? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo-_

_-No, es la perra de Midori que viene a incordiar como cada fin de…-_

_-Ettore te estas pasando-_ ¿es que no puedo desayunarme mis donuts tranquila?.

_-lo suponía-_ rió esta mientras se sentaba a mi lado- _se podía escuchar los ronquidos desde mi habitación-_ Tu también Mai…

_-No descansas ni los domingos eh?- _intenté cambiar el tema, que eso que pongan a parir a mi mejor amiga me estaba hartando_- ¿Cuántos kilómetros corriste hoy?-_ pilló mi indirecta.

_-ehh… 3… pero sólo por ser fin de semana-_ miró a Ettore_- Me pones un cappuccino y dos magdalenas por favor-_ este se levantó rápidamente para cumplir con el pedido y así no perderse la conversación.

_- ¿Y tú? –_ yo qué _– ¿Trabajas hoy?-_

_-Que va!, solo que me levanté con ganas de comerme un donuts y sabes que estos desaparecen a la velocidad de un chasquido-_ mentí

_- No será que no te dejó dormir la "amiga" de Nao-_ no hay como mentirle a esta mujer.

_-Tú también las escuchaste –_ dije mientras terminaba de devorar mi desayuno, no pude evitar chuparme la azúcar que se quedó pegada en mis dedos.

_-Para no escucharlas, esta vez se trajo a una muy gritona-_ Ja! _– Aunque creo que lo hacían apropósito-_ estranguló una pobre servilleta.

_- lo sé, por eso antes de que se vaya a trabajar hablé con ella _– no iba a defender algo que no se puede.

_- ¿Le echaste una bronca no?-_ la verdad es que le pregunté que le estaba haciendo a esa pobre chica para que chillara de esa manera_- dime que lo hiciste.-_

_-Por supuesto que sí- _la chica era virgen_- y a la próxima se va de casa-_ esto último fue mentira pero intenté ser contundente para que se lo creyera.

_- No sé por que lo hace, pero siempre tiene que llamar la atención- _

_-Es la primera vez que vive sola desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres, esta haciendo lo que estos nunca le dejaron-_ vivir la vida como cualquier adolecente.

_- pues lo siento por ella pero no son maneras-_

_- tiene 20 años- _es la más joven de las tres.

_- pues se comporta como una niña de 5-_ gran verdad.

_-seguro que tú a su edad eras igual –_ he oído que te llamaban pokebola en la universidad, te lanzaban al suelo y te abrías.

_- hablas como si eso fuera hace mucho tiempo, apenas tengo 27 años-_ ¿te parece 7 años un periodo de tiempo corto?_ - yo a su edad trabajaba, estudiaba y cuidaba de mi hermano-_ mentirosa

_- vale, vale ya te he dicho que habl…-_

_-Natsuki me ayudas?!-_ gritaba Ettore detrás de la barra, por discutir con mi compañera de piso no me di cuenta que la cafetería se había llenado y Ettore estaba saturado.-

_-Voooy-_ mejor, así salgo de esta discusión sin sentido-

_-Tranquila-_ Mai se levantó-_ ya voy yo, tú termina de desayunar-_ pues me quedaba media taza de café.

Seguí disfrutando de mi dulce cafeína, ahora tibio, mientras escuchaba una canción que me traía viejos recuerdos de muchos años atrás, pero había algo que me molestaba, pues sentía como un grupo de cuatro chicas, que estaban sentadas en una mesa del fondo no dejaba de mirarme. Intenté ignorarlas pero una de ellas vino hasta mi mesa.

_-Hola…-_ ¡Qué guapa!-

_- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –_ pregunté. Llevaba la chaqueta que quería comprarme hace dos semanas… carísima por cierto.

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-_ pero si ya te estas sentando no se a que viene la pregunta-

_-eehh… claro-_ que más podía decir _- por favor-_ señalé el asiento que ya ocupaba-

_- te parecerá extraño que venga así de repente-_ ¿vas a venderme algo_?- pero no pude resistirme, eres muy guapa ¿sabes? -_ genial, es de las mías. Solo me dediqué a esbozar una sonrisa y agradecer el piropo_.- Me llamo Shizuru-_ ¿ese acento... es de Kioto?

_-Natsuki-_ Asentí levemente para saludarla ya que no pensaba levantarme y menos por una desconocida.

_-Sí, escuché como te llamaba el chico de la barra- _iba a hablar pero me interrumpió _– ¿te apetece otro café?- _no pude negarme, me intrigaba sus intenciones. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo que para cuando me di cuenta había pasado casi una horas.

_-¡Qué tarde es!-_ joder he quedado con Min-chel para comprarle un regalo a Ettore por su cumpleaños_- me tengo que ir-_ sino me matará -

_-Te apetece que tengamos otra cita?-_ ¡QUÉ! ¡ Esto era una cita!

_-¿Cita?-_ creo que me ruboricé-

_- Claro,-_ sonrió al ver mi rostro_- Me gustas mucho Natsuki-_ acarició mi mano con dos de sus dedos_- me gustaría seguir viéndote-_ me guiñó un ojo y me mostró esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tiene.

_- Claro, cuando quieras-_ su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_-¿Mañana?-_ joder que directa.

_-Pues hasta mañana-_ seguidamente intercambiamos los números de teléfono y nos despedimos con dos besos en las mejillas, creo que mis costumbres occidentales le ha tomado desprevenida. Mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla su sensual y chispeante fragancia que desprendía de su cuello me transportó, por unas milésimas de segundo, a imaginarme a ella y yo haciendo el amor en mi cama.

-_¿Estás bien?_- joder, no me interrumpas cuando estoy soñando contigo

_- Eeeh, sí perdona-_ pude notar que sus manos estaban en mi cintura_- sólo estaba recordando lo que tenía que comprar-_ las retiré con delicadeza_- mañana te llamo.-_

_-Hasta mañana- _

Salí rápidamente del café, escuché como me llamaba Ettore pero tenía prisas e hice caso omiso de sus chillidos. Mientras caminaba al lugar donde quedé con Min-chel, no dejaba de pensar en Shizuru, y estoy más que segura que las corazonadas de esta mañana eran por ella.

.

.

Después de leer tanto fics al final una también se anima ;)

Chocho*= una forma vulgar de llamar a la vagina. También se utiliza para referirse a una mujer cuando se está hablando entre amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que estar enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona, te hace realizar las cosas más inesperadas, pero es un estado en el que por más que quieras escapar, no puedes y te engancha como la droga.

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras caminaba al lugar donde había quedado con Min-chel no dejaba de pensar en la chica de la cafetería, en Shizuru. Sonreía como una idiota con sólo recordar su bello rostro.

_-Natsuki, al fin, pensaba que no vendrías-_ ¿ya he llegado?

-_Hola! Perdona pero no me di cuenta de la hora, ¿nos vamos?- _

_-Vámonos!- _como siempre este bruto tiraba de mi en dirección a las tiendas. Cada vez que sonríe sus ojos se cierran por completo, algo que siempre me ha causado mucha gracia. Este hombre de un metro ochenta y cinco y que ronda los 90 kilos de pura masa muscular, es el novio de mi mejor amigo. Fue a Estados Unidos huyendo de su padre, pues cuando se enteró de su homosexualidad le dio una paliza casi mortal. Desesperado, a sus 20 años y con ayuda de su novio de aquel entonces pudo entrar en territorio Estadounidense con la condición de que cuando se establecieran, se casarían y adoptarían un niño para formar una "puta familia feliz", pero con lo que no contó este chico, es que Norteamérica fuese un país tan liberal, con bellos y musculosos hombres hambrientos de sexo que le dan a todo sin importar su raza o condición, haciendo que mi amigo norcoreano olvidara su "pequeña promesa" y viviera su vida tal cual la soñó. Según este achinado de pelo negro lo que más le costó fue aprender el idioma. Dos años después de llegar de corea del Norte, se convirtió en entrenador personal, trabajando en un famoso gimnasio de la zona céntrica de Nueva York. Fue una noche de copas por la ciudad donde conoció a Ettore, quiso llevarlo al cuarto oscuro para…"mantener una conversación mas intima", lo que no contó es que este italiano de metro setenta y ocho sería un hueso duro de roer. Pudo pasar de él, pudo olvidarlo y encontrar a otro con quien desahogarse, pero su orgullo de macho dominante provocó que se encaprichara con este y no aceptar un _no_ como respuesta. Estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche ya que el rubio regresaba a Japón por la mañana… el resto de la historia nunca me la contaron pero lo que sí se es que Min-chel un año después vino a Tokio a visitarlo, al siguiente unas 2 veces más y no fue hasta el tercer año que llegó y se quedó para siempre, de eso ya 8 años. A sus 33 y junto con Ettore de 30, es la pareja más estable que conozco en esta puta ciudad y para seros sincera, forman la pareja perfecta, sin embargo lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que Min-chel es el pasivo de esta relación y sea el rubio paliducho de Ettore quien cabalga a este enorme saco de músculos. Señores ¡Las apariencias engañan!.

_-¿Crees que le gustará estos pantalones?-_ creo que te matará si los compras.

_-No lo sé, a mi no me gusta-_ mejor vámonos a casa que estoy empezando a cansarme, pues llevamos más de dos horas viendo tiendas y nada que te decides_- Y si… pasas de comprarle ropa y os vais de viaje?- _

_- ¿De viaje?, no quiero gastarme mucho dinero- _pues te jodes!

_-Hombre, tampoco te digo que te lo lleves a recorrer el mundo, no sé, podrías iros al campo o aun onsen, conozco un sitio muy discreto donde hay un lago precioso-_ así podéis follar al aire libre que sé que os encanta.

_- Tu crees que le gustará la idea del viaje?-_ más que esos pantalones de leopardo, sí seguro.

_-Claro que sí, es más, él mismo me dijo que estaba aburrido de estar aquí, una escapadita romántica es lo mejor para salir de la rutina.-_

Pude convencerlo y regresamos a casa, le di la dirección online del sitio para que pudiera reservar. Yo regresé a mi casa y nada más entrar vi a Midori junto a Nao jugando la Play Station y a Mai con un montón de hojas en la mesa del comedor, seguramente estará trabajando. Típico en ella. Le acaricié levemente la espalda mientras iba donde estaban las chicas divirtiéndose con la dichosa maquinita sentándome en el posa brazo del sofá.

_-Has dormido bien?_- Tiré del pelo de Midori hacia atrás para poder besar su frente.

_-De maravilla, Gracias cielo-_ enterraba una de sus manos en mi cabello tirando hacia abajo y robándome un beso.

_-Enserio chicas, por qué no salís juntas, si hacéis muy buena pareja-_ ambas reímos

_-Por qué Natsuki no quiere, no sabes cuantas veces se lo he pedido.-_ respondía a una Nao que no apartaba la mirada del televisor.

_-No es que no quiera, pero tendría que compartirte con todas las lesbianas del país.-_

_-No se puede tener todo en la vida cielo-_ una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas que se debatían en un ridículo videojuego de combate. Me levanté en dirección a la cocina mientras me iba quitando la chaqueta.

_-voy a preparar la comida-_ por que dudo que os vayáis _–que queréis de comer-_ hoy estoy de buen humor.

_-Hamburguesas!-_ eso engorda Nao, siguiente!

_-Pues a mí me apetece un arroz con marisco de las que tu haces-_ mmm… no tengo suficiente marisco, ni ganas, Lo siento Midori, Siguiente!.

_-A mí una ensalada templada-_ eres tan predecible Mai.

_- Voy hacer Yakisoba que estos fideos están a punto de caducar- _dije mientras sacaba los fideos de la despensa y comprobaba la fecha de los envoltorios,pude escuchar las quejas de la gente pero no entendí ni una _- Y de postre helado de vainilla con frutos del bosque-_ que si los calientas en el microondas sueltan el jugo de estos, echándolos por encima del helado te queda un sabor agridulce, para chuparse los dedos. Aún escuchaba las quejas de las amantes de los videojuegos_ -Y Midori fregará los platos- _solté mirándola fijamente para que se callasen de una vez. Y funcionó.

_-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?- _Mai

_-No te preocupes, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo.-_

_-no interrumpes nada, ya he terminado, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-_ esto último sobraba ¿sabes?

_-Está bien, por qué no vas poniendo la mesa?- _

_-Sí, déjamelo a mí-_

Mai Tokiha, ese es el nombre de esta mujer. Deportista y amante del orden, viene de una familia adinerada. Todas las tardes venía a la hora de comer al Giovedi Coffee antes de volver a su trabajo que está en un edificio de la zona. Así la conocí. Vive conmigo desde hace dos años, y por más que me estrujo la cabeza no sé porque aún sigue aquí, malviviendo en una habitación de dos metros cuadrados. Tiene un buen trabajo y un elevado sueldo. Terminó la carrera de derecho hace un año y colabora en el bufete de su padre y tío. Una tarde de tantas, mientras compartíamos sofá y manta se lo pregunté. "¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no viajas y te comes el mundo?", la susodicha solo se acomodó y utilizó mis piernas como almohada, soltando lo siguiente "Porque te he cogido cariño Natsuki y siento que este es mi lugar". No le insistí más, desde entonces se volvió mi confidente, le he contado cosas que ni a Midori se las he dicho, su aire de persona responsable y madura me da esa confianza para hablar de temas serios y de tomar decisiones importantes. Aunque no lo demuestre quiere mucho a Nao y si no fuera porque Mai es heterosexual, aconsejaría a Nao para que se dieran una oportunidad, aunque no funcionaría ni en mis mejores sueños.

_-Por cierto Nat, ¿quién era esa chica con la que hablabas en el café?-_ se refiere a Shizuru.

_-mmm, ni idea… se puso a coquetear conmigo-_

_-¿Enserio?-_ abrió la nevera y sacó dos botellines de cerveza ofreciéndome uno.

_-Sí, creía que me iba a vender algo pero no, simplemente quería hablar.-_

_-¿hablar, de qué?- _

_-Cosas…- _me encogí de hombros levemente mientras me bebía la cerveza. Mai me quedó mirando fijamente dándome a entender que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba _–cosas nuestras- _dije finalmente, no pensaba darle más explicaciones.

_-Ya veo-_ Sonrió - _Y... a ti... ¿a ti te gusta?-_

_-Pues no lo sé-_ reí, que no sé a qué viene la pregunta_- es muy simpática y hemos quedado mañana para tomar un café-_

_-Ahh… ¿de verdad?-_ se terminó su cerveza y dejó los cuencos que acababa de coger en la encimera_- Perdona voy un segundo al baño- _¿Será que la conoce?

_-Claro, ya sigo yo- _Terminé de hacer yo sola la comida, o bueno, lo que viene siendo echar agua caliente y esperar a que se hagan los fideos. Pero oye, son 5 minutos de mi vida que sacrifico para alimentar a estas… mujeres. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Y también puse la mesa ya que Mai parece haberse ido por la taza del váter. Cuando salió tenía el rostro serio y sin maquillar, seguramente se lavó la cara, aunque no entiendo su cambio de actitud.

_-Todas a comer-_ Dijo Midori en voz alta al verme salir de la cocina con el wok.

_-Yo me voy- _dijo Nao mientras dejaba a un lado el juego y se ponía la chaqueta del trabajo _– Entro en 20 minutos- _no me dio tiempo a decir nada, sólo vi como Midori le daba dinero de mala manera por haber perdido una apuesta y un segundo después se cerraba la puerta.

Nao, Nao Yuuki es la más joven de todas nosotras y la última en incorporarse a este piso. Es la "niña" de la casa, la que aporta frescura y alegría la mayor parte del tiempo. Amante del desorden y de perder el tiempo en tonterías se ha ganado a pulso un lugar en esta familia. Quiere mucho a Mai y me alegra decir que también a Midori. A Nao la conocí en una discoteca. La vi bailando y me enamoró, bueno, en realidad no, simplemente quería llevármela a casa y tirármela y estuve a punto sino hubiese sonado su teléfono, era su papá que la llamaba porque no había vuelto a dormir. Bromeé diciendo si tenía quince años para que su padre este pendiente de ella. Mientras me desvestía me dijo que exactamente tenía dieciséis. En ese momento se terminó la noche para mí, cogí sus cosas y la eché de casa. Estuve a punto de ir a la cárcel por un problema parecido en el pasado y no me la iba a jugar por veinte minutos de placer, intenté que se fuera de la puerta pero era inútil, después de hablar un tiempo de sus problemas en su casa y por las razones por las cual no quería volver la dejé entrar para que durmiera en el sofá y así evitar un escándalo mayor. Después de aquel día no supe nada de ella hasta hace unos nueve meses atrás que coincidimos en el mismo vagón del metro por la noche. Había cambiado físicamente para mejor, con aires de chulería se acercó a mí y me recordó quien era. Dijo que me recordaba muy bien pues era la única en su corta vida que la había rechazado, la ignoré por completo ya que en ese momento sólo me apetecía volver a casa, tomar una cerveza y fumar algo que me ayudara a olvidar ese día de mierda. Mi arrogancia en vez de alejarla la atrajo más y me ofreció terminar lo que dejamos a medias aquella noche y yo acepté encantada. Para sus diecinueve había estado con el triple de chicas que yo a su edad y después de hablar de la vida, a quien le compro la maría y que ella me la puede conseguir de mayor calidad nos despedimos para nunca más volvernos a ver. Al salir se dio cuenta que alquilaba una habitación y se ofreció ocuparla, le dije que no pero al ofrecerse pagar tres meses por adelantado no tuve ninguna objeción y desde entonces vive con Mai y conmigo. No nos volvimos a acostar y en realidad lo prefiero así, la quiero más como una amiga, como una hermana menor a cual proteger y dar la cara por ella aunque no se lo merezca. Ahora a sus veinte, dejó la universidad y se dedicó a trabajar para una agencia de fotografía como ayudante, creo que ahora tiene un cargo mayor que no recuerdo muy bien de que se trata.

_-Parece que hoy tengo ración doble- _dijo Midori con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Las tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa_ -Wow, tiene una pinta exquisita para ser de sobre-_ golpeé su mano con unos palillos al intentar meter los dedos en la comida_.- Por cierto Nat, hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo espero que no te importe-_ Ni hablar.

_-Será una broma ¿no? –_

_-No, no lo es- me guiñó un ojo – ¿me pasas el arroz?._

_-No hay arroz-_ dijo Mai

_-No has hecho arroz?!-_

_-Come!- señalé su cuenco con los palillos –Y no te vas a quedar a dormir, ni de coña!-_ La escuché como me daba escusas patéticas lo cual iba a responder pero las vibraciones de mi móvil hizo que desconectara de la pelea y mi cara cambió al leer el mensaje. _**"Ya quiero que sea mañana ^^ besos. Shizuru"**_ _– Midori…-_ Suspiré_- has lo que quieras…-_, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo_-… estás en tu casa-_ sólo me queda que pase el tiempo volando y que vuelva amanecer.

El tercer capítulo tardará un poco más. Aah y por cierto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque llueva a cántaros, haga un frío que provoca no salir de la cama y en las noticias semanales de mi horóscopo diga que será mi peor semana del año, sabía que nada ni nadie podía estropear mi cita de las 10.

**Capítulo 3**

Tengo que decir que no pasé una buena noche, entre las patadas de Midori, el viento helado que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana y el pensar en el vestuario correcto para mañana hizo que no pegara ojo y me desvelara. La mujer que dormía a mi lado, se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Mucho café?_-

- _No es nada_- me di la vuelta dándole la espalda –_sigue durmiendo_- acaricié su brazo con cual me abrazaba

- _Venga Natsuki_- se apegó más a mi espalda- _desde cuando tienes secretos conmigo, vamos ¡escúpelo_!-comenzó a restregarse descaradamente.

-_Mañana tengo una cita_- se enterará de todas maneras.

_-¿Una cita?-_ se incorporó levemente buscando mi rostro - _¿Con quién? ¿La conozco?- _sonrió burlona

-_Espero que no_- reí, que no me hace gracia saber que ya se la haya tirado- _Se llama Shizuru y la verdad… no la había visto por aquí- _

_-¿Cómo es?- _

_-Pues es amable, divertida, tiene el pelo…-_

_-¿Digo que si está buena?-_ esta buenísima.

_-Si, es muy guapa-_ me puse nerviosa sin motivo alguno.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?-_ Me giré mirando hacía el techo. Cansada, exhalé profundamente, pues yo misma llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta todo el día.

_-No lo sé,-_me llevé las manos a la cabeza.-_no sé qué me pasa, nunca me había sentido así-_ así de nerviosa quise decir.-

_-¿Es por ella, por esa chica?- _No, es por tu madre, ¡idiota!

_-claro que sí y es ridículo-_ la miré directamente a los ojos. - _¿no crees?-_

Acostada de lado recargando su cabeza en una mano Midori escuchaba mis tonterías mientras acomodaba los mechones de mi pelo que tenía por todo el rostro, dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza y dijo.- _¿el qué? ¿Sentir algo por una mujer que acabas de conocer?-_ Se acomodó en su sitio con las manos detrás de la cabeza -_Llevo toda la vida riéndome de las personas que creen en los flechazos, en el amor a primera vista y mírame ahora, suspirando amor como una fan de Justin Bieber- _

-Q_ué hago Midori?-_

_A ti esa chica ¿te gusta?_ – Asentí levemente - _pues sal con ella, ¡diviértete! Y sino funciona por lo menos tendrás el recuerdo de haberte tirado a una tía buena.-_

-_… -_

_-Aaarg!-_ gruñó- _olvídate ya de Jill, esa mujer no volverá Natsuki-_ leyó mis pensamientos. Tiene ese don.

_-Lo sé… es sólo que…- _

_-Que ¿qué?-_

_-No quiero enamorarme de nuevo- _Midori me abrazó y me cubrió completamente con las mantas, diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien, y no sé porque pero cuando estoy con esta mujer me siento segura y hace que todo sea más fácil.

Midori Ugiura, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi primer amor y mi única familia. Conozco a esta demente desde los 12 años. Coincidimos en la escuela secundaria. Éramos las típicas niñatas que pasaban más tiempo en la oficina del director que en las aulas, provocando la vergüenza de nuestros padres y una jodida mala reputación. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, cambiándose el uniforme entre los jardines traseros del colegio y poniéndose su jersey rosa, sus vaqueros rasgados y sus zapatillas de marca, pero lo que más me gustaba era su chulería, tan arrogante y sexy a la vez. Aunque éramos inseparables, no me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por ella hasta cuatro años después. Lo intentamos varias veces pero nunca funcionó y a decir verdad la prefiero más como amiga.

Midori comenzó a trabajar a los 15 años con carnets y nombres falsos, tan falsos y ridículos que la mayoría de sus jefes la contrataban sólo por poder llamarla por su supuesto nombre y así burlarse de ella. Con tiempo empezó a tener varios trabajos. Era ese tipo de chica que no encontraba su lugar ni con una brújula, aunque quién lo encuentra en estos tiempos. Andaba de curro* en curro como una peonza, porque se cansaba, o porque se aburría, o porque encontraba algo mejor, o porque la echaban. Donde no fallaba nunca era en los bares y antros*, ya que, aun siendo un poco torpe como camarera, era rápida y seria, no se entretenía en boberías, ni se emborrachaba gratis, ni tampoco sabía entablar una conversación con nadie. Llegaba, hacía su trabajo y se iba. A final de mes le pagaban en negro: algo menos de unos ciento veinticuatro mil yenes. Una puta mierda. Así qué una noche, Midori esperó a que el bar se vaciara de clientes y guardó en su falso bolso de Nike la recaudación de la caja, y también la recaudación de la otra caja, la de seguridad, la que su jefe de procedencia extranjera creía que la mantenía a salvo detrás de un cuadro horrible de su hija haciendo la comunión. Y una botella de vodka, qué demonios ya que estaba, ¿por qué no?.

Cerró la puerta, bajó la persiana de metal y se despidió de algunos borrachos que todavía rondaban la zona. Junto a sus tetas, bien apretaditos, unos tres millones de yenes en moneda extranjera le seguían el ritmo.

Aquella madrugada, la madrugada de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños llegó a mí casa y me ofreció hacer realidad nuestro más anhelado sueño, ir de mochilero por Europa. No me lo pensé, ni por un segundo y con todos nuestros ahorros metidos dentro de una lata de conservas, más el plus que consiguió aquella noche, entramos en una página web buscando los billetes más económicos a cualquier parte de Europa que saliera aquella madrugada. ¿Primer destino? ¡Aeropuerto de Bérgamo, MÍLAN!.

Al llegar ahí pasamos de todo, desde comer como cerdas hasta emborracharnos y comenzar a discutir con estatuas de bronce. Seguro que si entro en YouTube y escribo en el buscador "China loca discutiendo con estatua por milan", apareceré en un video y con Midori en el fondo. Los siguientes días dormimos en la calle, teniendo que mendigar para poder comer, ya que no recordábamos en que hostal nos habíamos hospedado y tampoco podíamos comunicarnos con la gente porque no nos entendían, o creían que les íbamos a vender alguna rosa y huían de nosotras, o porque simplemente nuestro aspecto daba mucha grima*. Con el tiempo y gracias a nuestro nefasto inglés escolar conseguimos llegar a la embajada Nipona. Nos ayudaron con algo de información pero el guardia que Midori se ligó nos ayudó mucho más, con algo de ropa, dinero y hasta nos consiguió trabajo, desde entonces fue coser y cantar. Pasado un largo tiempo hicimos buenos amigos y recorrimos más países, éramos como nómadas, sin hogar, sin rumbo pero felices de poder seguir juntas y vivir como queríamos.

Cuando llegamos a Paris, dejamos a nuestros amigos seguir su camino y nos instalamos allí. Era el lugar perfecto, la ciudad soñada de mi mejor amiga y para mí no estaba mal. Con el poco dinero que nos quedaba, Midori sé apuntó a una escuela de Arte y aunque no lo crean con unas calificaciones pésimas pero suficientes logró sacarse la carrera de bellas artes. Carrera que no le ha servido de nada ya que siguió trabajando en una discoteca sirviendo bebidas detrás de una barra y sigue haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy. Por mi parte, terminé unos estudios de repostería y comencé a trabajar en un restaurante como ayudante. Una mañana fría de invierno conocí a una bella mujer, su nombre era Jill, entró al local donde trabajaba para desayunar antes de empezar su jornada laboral. Nunca olvidaré lo que ordenó. Un café, un café corto y sin azúcar. Era una mujer alta, de melena oscura, tenaz, fuerte, independiente, exigente, luchadora, dedicada a su trabajo y sobretodo; estaba para comérsela. Con sólo una mirada de esos ojos color amatista, me enamoró y me robó el corazón para siempre.

Ella lo supo en aquel mismo instante, sabía que si ella decía siéntate yo obedecería como un maldito perro faldero. Aprovechándose de eso Jill me tuvo comiendo de su mano durante muchos meses. Me hizo suya, me hizo sentir mujer y por primera vez en toda mi existencia sentí que por fin, después de años viajando había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, y que no era otro que estar en su cama, abrazada a ella sintiéndome protegida y amada. No sabía casi nada sobre ella, sólo que era mitad japonesa mitad alemana, que había nacido al sur de Brandeburgo y que llegó a París porque su trabajo así lo requería. Pero de la misma forma que entró en mi vida desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Por mucho tiempo la busqué pero no la encontré. Lo único que me dejó fue una nota de despedida diciendo que su trabajo en Paris había terminado, un beso y un "cuídate", destrozando mi corazón, destrozándolo todo.

Cansada, humillada y jodidamente cabreada decidí que era la hora de que volvamos a casa y así dejar atrás estos cinco años que para mí fueron los más desesperantes, agobiantes, y sobretodo excitantes de mi vida. Al llegar a Tokio, Con 23 años nuestras vidas fue más de lo mismo. Fiesta, sexo, trabajos a tiempo parcial y más fiestas. Una noche de esas conocí a Nao, la muchacha que me enseñó a mirar primero el carnet de identidad de las chicas cuando su edad me parecía dudosa antes de tirármelas.

Los días, semanas e inclusos algunos meses pasaron sin que me diera cuenta llegando a un punto en el que ya todo me aburría, hasta que esa mañana llegó, esa mañana de domingo pro-resaca en el que te prometes que será la última vez, he tenido muchas mañanas de domingo de esas en la que me mentía a mí misma, pero esa era la buena, tenía que cambiar el chip. Y lo hice. Buscando trabajo por la gran capital Tokiota conocí a Ettore ya que su padre me ofreció trabajo en su local al responder la mayoría de sus preguntas en su lengua natal. Que puedo decir, me gané su cariño y un puesto en su local. Dos años después sigo aquí, a mis 26 recién cumplidos puedo decir con orgullo que he vivido mi vida, he marcado mi cuerpo con tinta sin que la mayoría se percaté de ello, he reído hasta no poder más y he llorado hasta la última lagrima de mi ser. He antepuesto mis sueños ante mis obligaciones, ante que las personas que amo. ¿Soy una egoísta? Puede que sí, puede que sea algo que he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo o que siempre ha formado parte de mí ser. No lo sé ni mi importa. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho.

_- ¿A qué hora has quedado con esa chica?-_ preguntaba una Midori que estaba más dormida que despierta.

- _¡ya casi es la hora!, ¿que tal estoy?- _me di la vuelta para que pueda verme mejor.

-_¡Estas guapísima!_- ¡pero ni siquiera me estás mirando!. Fui hasta ella rebatándole el edredón con cual se cubría. Esta sonrió y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama intentando despertarse.

_- Natsuki… -_

_-¿Si?- _

_-…-_ me pregunto que me pedirá esta vez.

_- Venga Midori, que ocurre… ¿necesitas dinero?-_ pregunté resignada.

_-Nada, no es nada_- sonrió mirando hacia otro lado, lo que significa que lo que me quiere pedir es algo más complicado. Me senté a su lado, y la interrogué con la mirada. Como respuesta esta me abrazó _– No la beses con lengua en tu primera cita- _¿por qué no?. Espera, ¿intenta cambiar de tema?

_-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te ocurre-_ dije mientras la separaba de mí delicadamente -_Es por Kai ¿verdad?_- bajó la mirada y sonreía mientras una lágrima resbalada por su mejilla. –_No me digas que esa perra te está molestando-_

_-…-_

_-joder, se va enterar de quien soy yo-_ me levanté de golpe, pero inmediatamente me volvió a sentar con un rápido tirón.

-_se ha mudado al frente de mi piso_- acomodó sus manos encima de su cabeza – _quiere volver conmigo-_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!-_ resopló el aire con fuerza. _– No quiero que ni lo pienses Midori-_

_-le he dicho que no…-_ se quedó en silencio unos segundos _– pero vuelve a insistir-_ ahora era yo quien resoplaba con fuerza – _por eso quería pedirte un favor- _con un movimiento de mano indiqué que prosiguiera – _puedo quedarme unos días aquí…-_junté sus manos con las mías y las besé tiernamente.

_-Claro que sí-_

_-Sólo serán unos días, lo prometo-_

-_No necesitas decirme eso-_

-_No quiero que tengas problemas con tus compañeras de piso-_

_-Hey…-_ la atraje hacia mi para que se recostara en mis piernas- _puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras,-_acaricié su cabello _- es más, quiero que te mudes aquí.-_ sonreí.

_-¡No!-_ e intentó levantarse pero no se lo permití _- sólo serán unos días-_

-_Sólo bromeaba_- te quiero pero no tanto. _-pero puedes quedarte hasta que esa furcia se vaya de tu edificio- _

_-No creo que tenga intenciones de irse-_ dijo mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

-_Es una muerta de hambre cariño, no creo que dure más de un mes en ese costoso piso_- con un suave movimiento hice que me volviera a mirar_.- y no dejaré que te vayas de aquí hasta que eso ocurra-_

_- ¿Y donde me instalaré?- _

_-En el salón, el sofá es muy cómodo- _

_-¿Estás segura?, sé que tendrás problemas con tus amigas.-_

_-El problema lo tendrás tú sino te comportas_- reí mientras iba al espejo para mirarme por última vez antes de salir- _y si no les gusta ahí tienen la puerta_- la miraba a través del cristal guiñándole un ojo.

_-¿Harías eso por mí?-_ preguntó con la chulería con cual me enamoró.

Me acerqué a ella_ -Eso y más-_ la besé en los labios como signo de que decía la verdad. En ese momento entró sin llamar Mai, que se disculpó al ver nuestra pequeña escena de amor.

_-Me preguntaba si vas a desayunar- _

_-Yo no-_ miré a Mai- _pero Midori si ¿verdad?-_ le limpiaba el carmín de los labios por nuestro beso de antes.

_-¿Te quedarás a desayunar?-_ Tokiha la miró con desdén. Esta iba a responder pero la interrumpí.

_-No sólo eso, sino que también se vendrá a vivir con nosotras un tiempo-_ Midori bajó la cabeza esperando las reclamaciones por parte de Mai.

_- Estás de coña ¿no?-_ se cruzó de brazos.

_-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?-_ la miré seriamente.

_-¿Y dónde dormirá?_- desviaba su mirada hacia Midori- _¿aquí? ¿Contigo?-_

_-¿Algún problema?-_ me mantuve firme pues sabía lo que se me venía encima.

_-Nat, ¡ya hemos hablado de esto!-_ reclamó enfurecida.

_-déjalo Nat, me iré a mi ca...-_

_-¡Tú te callas!-_ silencié a la mujer que yacía en mi cama- _y tú-_ señalando a Mai_- No me digas que hacer en mi casa-_ alcé la voz_ y _puede que me haya pasado un poco.

_-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto Natsuki sólo porque ella te lo pide-_ la señaló con el dedo mientras yo me llevaba una mano a los ojos e intentando tranquilizarme.

_- Todas pagamos lo mismo, todas somos iguales, por favor, colabora un poco- _Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.- _lo está pasando mal, necesita mi apoyo-_ busqué un poco de piedad y darle lástima, un poco, siempre me funciona con Mai.

- _Si tanto te necesita por qué no vas tú a visitarla a ella_.- Regresé a mirar a Midori, enarqué una ceja y ella respondió con una sonrisa a la pregunta que no formulé-

- _Es una opción_- dijo Midori

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces-_

_-Lo haremos esta tarde-_

_-¿Hacer qué?_- preguntó Mai, siempre le ha molestado nuestra forma peculiar de comunicarnos.

-_Me mudaré con Midori_- unos días quise decir, que remodelar esta habitación me ha costado lo mío.

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!- _

_-¿Ahora decides por mí?-_ la miré desafiante- _¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Mi madre?!-grité. _Nao salió de su habitación y Ettore entró seguramente por los gritos. Cogí mi chaqueta y fui directamente hacia la puerta, no tenía tiempo para disculpas, llegaba tarde a mi cita.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y entré por la puerta trasera del local, intenté tranquilizarme para que Shizuru no se diera cuenta de mi mal humor pero fue inútil.

-¿_Estas bien?, te ves un poco irritada_- acariciaba mis mejillas delicadamente.

_-Estoy bien, no es nada._ – dije casi en un susurro_- ¿nos vamos?- _

_-Claro, ¿no haz desayunado aún verdad? Conozco un sitio genial.-_

_-Aun no, pero espero que la comida sea buena, no como cualquier mierda-_ esto ultimo lo solté sin darme cuenta_- perdón, quise decir…-_ ella simplemente rio por lo bajo.

_-Te aseguro que te va a encantar-_ me cogió de la mano para salir juntas del café. Alague su vestuario, por su forma de vestir tiendo a pensar que tiene un buen trabajo o es la típica ladrona de tiendas que envuelve las chapas con papel aluminio, aunque prefiero que sea lo primero. Desayunamos tranquilamente en un pequeño local que era algo pijo para mi gusto. Su forma de hablar, de moverse y su sonrisa fue un coctel perfecto para que me quedara embobada con sólo verla. Dimos un paseo corto y después de un tiempo me llevó de regreso a mi casa.

-_Este coche te habrá costado una pasta_- pues es un mercedes Benz.

-_Bueno, un poco_- dijo – _me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero tengo que ir a trabajar_- acarició mi mejilla con un dedo- _podemos quedar por la noche, después de tu jornada_-

-_si, estaría bien_- nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos. Sonreía mientras se acercaba lentamente, no pude evitarlo y acorté distancia dando paso a nuestro primer beso. No sé cómo describirlo, fue lento, corto y dulce a la vez. Me baje del coche no sin antes decirle donde la esperaría esta noche.

Entré a casa y vi a Mai retirando unos libros de la estantería de la esquina o lo que se suponía que era su rincón de trabajo. Durante un momento se dedicó a observarme, por si hacía o decía algo, al momento salió Nao y Ettore de la habitación de esta.

- _Siento lo de esta mañana_- dije mientras dejaba las llaves y la chaqueta en el sofá.

-_Es igual_- Mai seguía con lo suyo.

- _No, no es igual_- me acerqué a detener lo que estaba haciendo- _pero sabes que me molesta mucho como tratáis a Midori. Si por lo menos le dieras una oportunidad…-_

- _Le hemos dado muchas oportunidades_- Ettore tu ni siquiera lo has intentado- _pero ella siempre hace lo que le da la gana_- se cruzó de brazos- _y sinceramente, no quiero que ella vuelva esta casa, lo siento Natsuki, pero es mi última palabra.-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero que mierda me estás diciendo?! ¡Esta es mi puta casa, Ettore! Tenemos un contrato, ¿¡Lo recuerdas?!- _Me acerqué a él-

_-El contrato se caducó hace dos meses.- _Mai y Nao quisieron intervenir pero fue tarde.

_-¿Me estas echando?-_

_-…-_

-_Muy bien_- volví a coger mis cosas del sofá –_será como tú quieras_- ¡portazo!

-_Espera Natsuki no…-_ no escuché lo que me quería decir Ettore y tampoco me importó. Salí en busca de Midori, tenía que hablar con ella. Fui a su departamento y entré con mi copia de la llave, copia que no sabe que existe. Al no encontrarla decidí ir al segundo lugar que iría.

_- Buenas tardes Yukiko_- la madre de Midori- _¿esta su hija aquí?_

-_Hola niña… pasa, pasa_- me invitaba a entrar, olía a alcohol a leguas- _esa ingrata no está y dudo que venga-_ es la una y media y ya esta con la botella.

_-vaya, yo pensaba que estaría aquí, la llevo llamando durante un rato, y en su departamento tampoco está. ¿Sabe donde podría haber ido?_ – caminamos hacia la cocina.

-_esa idiota podría estar en cualquier sitio, ya sabes como es.-_ me invitó a una cerveza-

-_Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.-_ la rechacé _- otro día- _

_-Vamos, vamos pequeña, siéntate y relájate-_ me la volvió a dar _– hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas_- ¡pero si vine la semana pasada! _– Es más, te vas a quedar a almorzar_ – dios santo ahora recuerdo porque Midori casi nunca viene a visitarla – _voy a preparar tu plato favorito, Omu-Soba.- _

_- Ese es el plato favorito de Midori_- se tambaleó y por un momento creí que ya besaba el piso- _déjame, ya lo hago yo.-_ me quedé toda la tarde con Yukiko. Es una buena mujer, desde que la conozco siempre ha tenido problema con la bebida. Tuvo a Midori a sus 42 años, como dice su propia hija "fui su última noche tonta". Tiene 2 hijos más. Hikaru y Kaoru, unos buenos chicos. Yukiko volvió a revivir los mejores momentos que pasamos en esta casa hace años atrás, siempre lo hace. Supongo que es lo último que le queda, pues sus hijos se fueron cuando tuvieron oportunidad. A sus 67 años ya se le va un poco la pinza, será por la cantidad de alcohol que bebe, aun así por la gran paciencia que se me caracteriza, estuve con ella todo el día hasta que se quedó dormida. Después de acostarla en su cama me fui de allí para mi segundo trabajo, con el cual me gano un dinerito extra pues eran las 5 y media y sólo me quedaba media hora para entrar a trabajar. Cuando terminé mi jornada fui rápidamente a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Había quedado con Shizuru a las doce y media en el local donde trabaja Midori y no quería hacerla esperar. Al entrar pude ver a esta en la barra con una clienta.

- _Nena ponme una copa_- dijo una de las mujeres de la barra.

- _Escúchame Sae, ya estas borracha como una cuba y no creo que ningún tío quiera llevarte a su cama, así que mueve el culo y vete a tu casa._- Me acerqué para que Midori se percatara de mi presencia. – _¿hola guapa, te pongo algo?-_

_- Eh, eh, yo te lo pedí primero_- dijo esta mujer mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Midori solo la regresó a mirar y con eso ya fue suficiente para que la mujer cogiera camino.

_-¿Pero donde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes, he ido hasta la casa de tu madre- _

_- ¿Enserio?, cuanto lo siento. ¿Un chupito?. –_

_-Midori!…-_que no estaba para bromas.

_-Pues donde me dejaste, en tu habitación- _reía mientras se apoyaba en la barra _– y tranquila, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que haga falta.- _

_- Gracias- _cogí su mano.

-_Siento lo de esta mañana-_

-_tranquila_- me bebí el chupito de tequila que tenía en la barra y con un gesto le pedí otro.

_- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Alguna idea?-_

_-No, pero improvisaré, se me da bien-_ Lo llevo haciendo toda la vida_- _Midori iba a decirme algo pero su mirada se quedó clavada en la entrada del bar, seguí su trayectoria y allí estaba ella.

_-Oh, ya está aquí,_ - alcé la mano para que Shizuru me viera.

_- ¿esa es la chica de esta mañana.?- _

_-si, es guapa ¿verdad?-_ sonreí pues me hacía gracia como Midori la miraba.-

_-Se me hace familiar… -_ dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. _– en fin, vete no la hagas esperar, pero estoy segura que yo la he visto antes…-_

_-Que sí, mañana me lo cuentas en la mudanza._- me bebí el chupito_- te quiero, ten cuidado al volver a casa ¿vale?_- no escuché su respuesta por lo alto que estaba la música, sólo enfocaba la cara de Shizuru que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

.

Al dejar a Natsuki en su casa conducí hasta mi trabajo, por el camino una llamada llamó mi atención, al mirar quien era sonreí y la acepté.-

_-¿Qué tal ha ido?_- dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres que estaban al otro lado del teléfono.

_-ha caído en la trampa- _dije con algo de arrogancia.

.

.

Esto es todo por hoy. Espero subir pronto el otro capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

Curro= Trabajo.

Antro= Local o establecimiento de mal aspecto o reputación.

Grima= dar asco o miedo.


End file.
